


Summertime

by That_Space_Kid



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Jack's POV, Road Trip, Summer, but it is a road trip, everyone is happy tho, good bye feels road trip, it is kinda vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Space_Kid/pseuds/That_Space_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time is short, going, gone. The sun is slipping behind the hills. He wasted so much of it. He wouldn’t change a thing. He would change everything. They all would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

Everything lit in the light of the setting sun. Music crackling in an out of a broken stereo. The windows open, the smell of smoke soaked into the clothes on their backs. Freckles and sunburnt cheeks. Her laugh is heard from the back seat and he turns and smiles at both of them back there. He turns and the sun catches his eyes making him squeeze shut. This makes the other one laugh, his laugh is as warm as the summer sky. 

 

Passing the sign reading campground in 7 miles and pulling into the stop. The 4 of them laid on a blanket too small for 2. So many arms and legs. Slightly sticky. Sweat stuck together. Still good. 

 

He loves them all. Each in a special way. An important way. One is his best friend, sunglasses over his eyes can’t hide the sparkle there. The other, she means the world to him, she brings something that the other two don’t, almost perfect understanding. The last is his person, their fingers are tangled, his skin is warm and golden, but pink at the cheeks. His shoulders are peeling a bit. 

 

The time is short, going, gone. The sun is slipping behind the hills. He wasted so much of it. He wouldn’t change a thing. He would change everything. They all would. 

 

So close but it feels like slipping and his smile fades slightly until he feels the thumb trace his knuckles and small, thin, artist’s fingers run through his hair. He turns his head to face them all, at the end he can see them all at once. All so important in his life. She grabs his jaw and kisses his temple, “we’re only halfway there bro”. A sigh escapes him.

 

Morning. Last stars still out. Grey. Cold. The horizon glows, the clouds there pink, stark against the grey morning sky. The hills look like they’ve runaway. So still.

Next to him he wakes up. Golden even in the pale light. Bright. Brown eyes return the warmth to the world. A smile. Blinding. Burying face in his shoulder, “stop that, so intense”. He smiles now too. His cheeks still ache from previous days. So happy.

He pushes up. The blonde sighs against him sitting up. He leans down and pushes soft hair out of his face. Presses chapped lips against his smooth. Long eyelashes. 

 

Car. Windows down again. Driving this time. No sunglasses this time. He is playing something from the girl’s phone. It is nice. Her shoulder pressed against his. The golden and pink of him. The dark and even of her’s. She has a bottle of something red. 

 

A bottle moment. He takes a deep breath. The sun is setting again. The lake in front of them sparkles in the low light. He is shrieking in the water. The girl is trying to pull him further. The sunglasses are back on him and he is diving in off the dock. It is perfect.


End file.
